


Kiss My Scars

by KrysKrossZee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Injury, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29976591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrysKrossZee/pseuds/KrysKrossZee
Summary: After a Quidditch accident, Demelza just wants to make Ginny feel better.
Relationships: Demelza Robins/Ginny Weasley
Collections: Hump Day Drabbles





	Kiss My Scars

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts used-
> 
> Rare Pair Bingo: Ginny Weasley/Demelza Robins
> 
> Weasleys, Witches & Writers: Kissing All Their Scars

Ginny couldn't exactly remember how it had happened. She just knew that one moment she had been in the sky and the next she was in a white walled room, which as she tried to move she realised was a hospital ward. She felt, to put it lightly, rotten as she tried to sit up and failed somewhat miserably.

"Oh. You're awake." The familiar voice of her teammate and girlfriend came from somewhere in the room but from her current position, Ginny couldn't see where that was. To the untrained ear, the one not quite used to Demelza Robins' ways, it would sound as if the girl wasn't even remotely pleased to see that Ginny had woken up, but Ginny had been around Demelza long enough to know that this was just the way that she was.

"What happened?" Ginny asked as she tried to ignore the pounding of her head and the throbbing of her leg. Nothing felt broken, so that was a plus, but then any breakages would probably have been taken care of by now.

"A pretty nasty bludger attack." Demelza said quietly and Ginny knew that the dark haired beauty was probably blaming herself for what had happened. Bludgers were usually after her and so the beaters kept close to her, which often left Ginny - the Harpies' seeker - wide open.

"How bad is it?" Ginny asked as she let her eyes close again, deciding to give up on trying to sit up. There was no point when she had probably been glued to the bed deliberately to stop her from hurting herself further.

"Couple of scrapes and bruises, and a concussion." The last word was said a lot quieter than the rest of Demelza's words and Ginny knew it was because it meant that she was grounded for at least a month. Magic could fix a lot of things, buy he brain was far too complex for magic to interfere.

"Great." Ginny muttered, a sky escaping her and she heard Demelza choke back a sob which made her skin crawl. Her girlfriend hardly ever cried.

"Melz." She said softly as she reached out with her hand blindly, hoping to reassure the girl as best she could even if she couldn't think of anything that might help. "I'll be fine." She knew that she didn't sound particularly convincing, but she could easily chalk that up to her head injury. "It'll give me time to read that book of Neville's." She added with a laugh. They both knew that there was a reason that she had been avoiding that particular book in the first place.

Demelza gave her hand a squeeze as she took it into her own and then Ginny became aware of the fact that she had moved as her face came swimming into view above Ginny. Ginny managed a smile. It wasn't the first time that she hand landed in a hospital bed and it wouldn't be the last time either - injuries came with Quidditch, it was just the way things were.

"You'll be up in the air again before you know it." Demelza told her with a smile before she leaned down and pressed a kiss to the centre of Ginny's forehead. Ginny could only smile up at her before her eyes closed as Demelza's lips grazed against every single scar of Ginny's that was uncovered, every single part of Ginny that stung or ached was made to feel somewhat better as Demelza kissed her.

A soft, content sigh escaped Ginny as she allowed herself to sink back into her pillow. She knew that if she would start to fall asleep, but that was maybe even Demelza's plan in the first place.


End file.
